


O ciclo

by Shiro (ShiroToriHito)



Series: Coisas que eu escrevi pra minha psicóloga analisar [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: E menção de um meme???, Gen, Poesia Brasileira, poesia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroToriHito/pseuds/Shiro
Series: Coisas que eu escrevi pra minha psicóloga analisar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803982
Kudos: 2





	O ciclo

Tick tock, vai o relógio

Swish swush vai o vento

Shueee shuaa vai a onda

Buaaa e adeus, vai o humano

Tudo que vai talvez volte, tudo que não vai não volta

Silêncio, o relógio não vai

Silêncio, o vento não vai

Silêncio, a onda não vai

Silêncio, o humano não vai


End file.
